


Blushes and Butterflies

by Irwincloud09



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, No powers included from Magnus, Oneshot, alec is new to sex, alecs first time, clary and jace aw, fluff?, jace is cute, lightsmut, monopoly, no graphic smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Izzy can tell Alec likes Magnus and they get invited to his house. Alec doesn't wanna go at first but thank god he did. Thanks izzy you da bomb.OrIzzy just wants Alec and Magnus to date





	Blushes and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first malec I think and I know its probably not that good, and I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in a while so I lost my touch but I tried !! Ily !

“Alec come on, you never go out and the boy you like and stutter around invited you to his house!” Izzy insisted. Alec ignored her, but couldn't ignore the butterflies he had when thinking about Magnus and that beautiful smile of his. They had been seeing a lot of each other lately, and there was a tension there. Whenever Magnus saw Alec, his eyes would glance at Alec's body and scan his shape, and it never went unnoticed. The way that those glances made Alec feel, he had never been so hot and bothered. “We are going in 30 minutes, make you're ready lover boy.” She teased, ruffling his hair before walking out. He scrunched his nose before looking back at the report of the institute he had gotten, but all he could think about what Magnus. His hands, his eyes, his lips, his body, his hips. He swallowed a lump in his throat before loosening his collar a little bit.   
  


Alec sighed, contemplating whether or not to go to Magnus’. He wanted to see him, so badly, all of them. But what if he messes up? What if he's been getting wrong signals? Magnus was the most beautiful person he knew, and he didn’t know how to act around him. 

Despite this, 10 minutes later he found himself calling Izzy to his room to help his choose an outfit, he didn't need to look up to know he was excited as her hands were clapping together furiously. “I can't believe I am doing this.” He said, sighing as he puts on the tight fitting shirt he had been told to wear, he trusted Izzy. She had been with multiple boys, and girls. She knew what people liked. And he liked Magnus, so he hoped this would impress him. He furrowed his eyebrows at how much his muscles were shown off, yet continued to walk out the door with Izzy, Clary and Jace.

Magnus felt his heart jump a little when he saw the dark-haired beauty walk into his apartment, he smiled brightly before greeting them all in, putting a drink in their hands instantly. He hesitated with Alec, locking eyes with him and letting himself appreciate Alecs body in the tight fitted clothes before feeling eyes on him. Alec’s face had turned a bright red as his eyes twinkled softly, and no shit Magnus literally started sweating. Bringing himself back to reality, Magnus felt the drink in his hand being taken by Alexander delicately before chuckling and walking away. This was going to be an interesting night.

“No! You cheated! You did not win that game!” Izzy yelled playfully at Magnus, who was displaying a proud smile, as well as Alec. They were all sitting around the dinner table, and playing monopoly. Magnus looked to Alec, who was already admiring the way Magnus held himself, gracefully. Alec felt panic in his chest before he cleared his throat, looking down.  _ ohmygod he just saw me staring,  _ he thought to himself. Magnus smirked at the younger boy before having a idea, and quietly and discreetly, placed a hand high on Alec’s thigh. 

Magnus felt Alec's whole leg stiffen as his thigh tensed and he gasped lightly. Magnus ignored it. “I told you, Isabelle, I don't cheat,” Magnus said back, squeezing Alec's thigh lightly. Izzy shook her head as Jace yawned, his blonde hair falling in front of his tired eyes as he placed his head on Clary’s shoulder. “Hey, you guys, we should get going,” Clary suggested, looking at her watch. “What's the time?” Magnus asked. “Oh my god it's one in the morning, we have been here for 5 hours.” Clary giggled, slightly tipsy. Standing up with all of them, Magnus looked to Alec, who wasn't getting up. He didn't trust his body right now. Izzy looked at him with a tilted head before looking between the two. Magnus noticed. “Actually - I really need to talk to Alec about something happening at the moment, you guys go along.” Magnus smiled, walking his guests to the door. 

 

The door closed quietly, and Magnus felt a warm presence behind him before a hand tightly grabbed his hip and turned him around. He gasped as he felt Alec's breath on his neck. “Alexander.” He whispered, pressing his chest to his. “Magnus, please.” He whispered back, and that was all that was needed before Magnus put his hand on the back of Alec's head and pulled their lips together. A fire erupted in Alec’s stomach as Magnus’ hands moved to cup Alec’s face, he had never been touched and he wanted Magnus to be the first. Magnus pulled back, running a finger over Alec’s cheek “Alexander, wait.” He said quietly, seriously. “Do you want  _ this  _ with me?” Alec widened his eyes before nodding enthusiastically. “I want  _ everything  _ with no one but you,” he said, his hands under Magnus’ shirt. Magnus smiled brightly before kissing Alec again, running his hands over his torso as he somehow backed them up to his bedroom. Alec broke it off this time, but only to take off his shoes and Magnus’ shirt, leaning down and littering Magnus’ shoulders with light kisses.

As they walked into the room, Alec began stumbling over his own feet. They stopped for a minute as Alec was laughing, before quietly apologising and kissing Magnus again. Magnus pushed Alec softly onto the bed, spreading his leg over Alec's hip to where he was straddling him. Alec bucked his hips up at the sudden friction and groaned into Magnus’ warm mouth. Magnus smiled and let his fingers wander under Alec's shirt, once again smiling at the muscles he felt through the shirt. “Can I take your shirt off?” He asked, getting ready for Alec to say no. 

Instead, he was met with a bare-chested Alec as the shadowhunter stripped his shirt off. Magnus admired his torso quickly before he felt his head being pulled down. Their lips met again, with a hunger and passion so raw their teeth hit a few times, not like they noticed. Alec moved his hands lower and lower down Magnus’ front before he got to his belt, and he scoffed when realising he couldn't undo it. Magnus laughed loudly, filling the room with joy as he helped Alec unbutton his jeans as well as Alec’s. Alec’s blush spread down to his torso and his pants were slid off, and he made sure to hold his boxers. “Not yet baby,” Magnus whispered, palming Alec quickly, which made him instantly whine before rolling his hips as Magnus pulled his hand back. 

_**(soz - no smut lol)** _

Alec had a lazy smile wiped across his face as he pulled Magnus closer to him, despite the fact he was sweaty. “Are you okay Alexander? I know it was your first time.” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec's bare chest. Alec's heart swelled as he kissed the top of Magnus’ head. “It was perfect.” he said, the smile on his face glowing. He had never looked more angelic to Magnus, so carefree and shining so brightly. Magnus didn't have any words to reply with, but wrapped his arm around Alec's body and traced his back with his nails, earning a low hum from Alec as he started drifting off. Magnus smiled at the boy who made his heart shine before kissing his chest again, nuzzling his head into the shadowhunters chest and letting himself fall asleep, knowing he was protected. 

 


End file.
